Runes (Instants de vie d'un Shadowhunter ou toute Créature Obscure)
by Evanae
Summary: Instants et moments volés dans la vie des différents Shadowhunters mais aussi des Créatures Obscures. Recueil de plusieurs one-shot dissociables ou non, superposable à l'histoire originelle ou à notre imagination. Pour tous les goûts, pour toutes les envies.


**Bonsoir !**

 **Je viens ici avec non pas une fiction mais un recueil de one-shot plus ou moins longs. A la base, il ne sont pas de moi mais d'une amie, qui se surnomme Hope, c'est ma Parabataï. Donc, c'est elle qui a écrit tout ce que vous lirez en suivant, c'est également elle qui répondra aux rewiews (j'y mettrais aussi un petit mot à chaque fois en supplément).**

 **L'origine de ce recueil est un peu un écrit pour un autre, Hope m'a soudoyer pendant des mois à m'inscrire sur un forum rpg et j'ai finalement accepté (alors que ce n'est pas du tout mon style de base) et en discutant de mon premier écrit sur le fandom TMI ici présent, je lui ai demandé en contrepartie de mon inscription, de faire quelques petits écrit sur l'univers de ce fandom. Évidement, en grande fan qu'elle est (et moi aussi), elle y a plongé avec joie pour vous donner les différents textes à venir.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Parabataï**

Une grimace apparut sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître aussitôt, consumé par la sérénité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ses yeux, noyés dans ceux de son partenaire, ne l'avaient pas perdu une seule seconde. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et leurs âmes, figées dans la vérité de l'instant présent, étaient à présent liés à jamais, entremêlées dans les branches de leur avenir commun. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux, rêver plus belle preuve d'amour, de plus sincère preuve de fraternité. Il était son frère, depuis depuis... il avait toujours voulut un frère et à présent qu'il l'avait, il s'assurait de le garder auprès de lui pour longtemps encore. Cependant... cependant subsistait en lui un doute. Inquiétant, évocateur, le genre de doute qui finit par vous ronger de l'intérieur et dont vous ne pouvez plus vous défaire... Il tenait à Jace plus qu'à tout autre. Peut-être même plus qu'à Izzy. Comme un frère. Un jumeau. _Plus que cela. Bien plus que cela._ La petite voix dans son esprit lui soufflait une vérité qu'il refusait d'admettre, un doute qui finirait par devenir aussi lourd qu'un boulet à la cheville. Il savait. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Son regard se perdit encore quelques minutes dans celui du jeune homme blond. La chaleur de sa stèle sur son avant-bras avait disparu et pourtant, la marque le brûlait encore. A moins que cette intense chaleur qu'il ressentait dans tout le corps était due à toute autre chose...

Alec eut un frisson et rompit soudainement le lien avec Jace. Il s'éloigna d'un pas et recula avant de quitter le cercle. Incapable de rester une seconde de plus en sa présence. Trop de souffrance. Trop de promesses qui s'embrasaient. Trop de terreur, cette terreur qui s'installe et creuse son lit jusqu'à vous dévorer le cœur. Trop de rage, de celle qu'on ne peut contrôler et qui demeure là, tapie au fond de votre être, macérant indéfiniment dans le sang de vos espoirs noyés, prête à bondir à la moindre occasion qui se présente et à tout dévaster sur son passage.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il s'en sentait incapable. Incapable. Alors que ses yeux croisaient malencontreusement ceux de Jace, encore dans le cercle, il y lut la douleur, l'interrogation, le désespoir. Briser le cercle avant d'avoir achever le rite était fatale et il le savait. Alors qu'il se retournait avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, une douleur fulgurante lui saisit le côté et il enserra sa poitrine de ses mains. Encore quelques pas et la souffrance devenait telle qu'il perdait pieds, tombant à genoux sur le sol de marbre. Un cri mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort son cœur. Si il avait était en mesure de décrire son mal, cela aurait eut des airs de torture l'insupportable impression de se faire transpercer des milliers de fois à l'aide d'une aiguille, encore et encore ... indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce que toute douleur devienne douce, que toute accablement semble mêlée de tendresse macabre. Comme une caresse sur une peau à vif, la main posée sur un cœur meurtri.

Il avait été incapable de supporter la douleur. Par précaution, son corps s'était éteint, juste après avoir libéré un dernier cri, hurlé à l'unisson de son parabataï inachevé, si proche de là et pourtant si loin, si inaccessible... Il savait que tout était sa faute, qu'il venait de tuer la personne qui lui était la plus chère sur cette terre, la seule qui était capable de le révéler tel qu'il était réellement et qui le comprenait mieux que lui-même. **« Jace... »** Il l'avait tué. Il le sentait. Comme deux parties d'un même cœur que l'on sépare, deux âmes que l'on arrache l'une à l'autre. Il avait cette soudaine impression de se sentir incomplet et toute la rage, la peur et la douleur qu'il avait ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt s'étaient transformés en vide. En rien. Alors il s'était laissé aller et son corps avait glissé sur le marbre froid, son regard mort se perdant dans le néant tandis que son esprit s'en allait voguer en un lieu plus simple, plus doux. Ses paupières finirent par tomber le voile et il s'envola dans le lointain, une main toujours posée sur son cœur alors que l'autre enserrait la rune de parabataï qui venait de le brûler, annonçant le départ vers l'autre monde de celui qui l'avait apposée et en était la source et l'encrier.


End file.
